The only story I didn t know
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Todos nacemos interpretando un papel en esta vida, el de ella no era ser la tímida y hermosa princesa que logra ser feliz al final del cuento. A ella no le tocaba ese papel en este cuento. Supongo que esta es la única historia que sólo yo no conocía.


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**THE ONLY STORY I DIDN´T KNOW**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

_**La chica del listón verde**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que tiene memoria su madre siempre le ha contado esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas: _La cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, La sirenita, La bella y la bestia._

Donde el príncipe es azul,_** encantador**_, soñado, atractivo y rico y la príncesa es hermosa,_** tímida **_y humilde. Desde que tiene memoria ha querido ser _Cencienta, Ariel, Blanca Nieves, Bella_, pero fue hace quince días que descubrió que ella_** no **_era una príncesa de un cuento de hadas.

Todos nacemos interpretando un papel en esta vida, el de ella_** no **_era ser la tímida y hermosa princesa que logra ser feliz al final del cuento. A ella _**no**_ le tocaba ese papel en este cuento.

―Yo soy la bruja malvada―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Tu en verdad lo has olvidado todo?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había perdido la virginidad a los quince años con el chico más atractivo y popular del instituto, quien no solo era eso, era el _**amor **_de su vida; había sido ebria en la fiesta que realizó su mejor amigo en su casa, cuando sus padres salieron de viaje.

Esa noche se rompieron _**varios**_ corazones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mirando como alegremente me saludas._

_Sólo entonces, lentamente, comienzo a sentir el dolor._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las llantas chillaron cuando estacionó frente a su instituto, su padre le había regalado un costoso y llamativo coche color color rojo para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. En cuanto bajo de este las miradas se clavaron en_** ella**_. Era hermosa y popular y la líder de las porristas. Ella _**vivía **_la vida que todas _**querían **_tener pero en un cuento de hadas ella era el personaje que todos _**odiaban.**_

―Sakura―

Sonrió al escuchar su ronca y seductora voz y clavó sus ojos en_** él**_. Era atractivo, popular, inteligente y era _**suyo**_. Acomodó la falda de su uniforme de porristas y subió las escaleras a la entrada del instituto donde él la esperaba, ella sonrió como tonta _**enamorada**_ al verlo y tomó su mano entre la suya.

―Te extrañe, Sasuke-kun―

Él _**no**_ le respondió y una nueva grieta apareció en su corazón.

Oh, si. Ahí estaba. _**El dolor**_. En medio de su pecho.

Pero _**no **_le importó, aún así sonrió porque al ingresar al instituto las miradas de todos se clavaron en ellos y se sintió _**especial **_por un segundo, elegida. Porque las mujeres la miraban con envidia al verla con él y los hombres la miraban con deseo. Porque ella era la _**novia **_de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y con, eso se _**conformaba**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La herida que aún no aparece en mi piel._

_Las lágrimas no deberian venir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La canción_ "Tik-tok"_ de _Ke$ha_ resonó por todo el gimansio, Sakura sonrió coqueta mientras realizaba sensuales y excitantes movimientos con sus caderas al ritmo de la música, el resto de las porristas seguían su coreografía. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron las gradas del gimnasio, los ensayos de las porristas eran públicos y muchos estudiantes iban a verlas, en su mayoría los chicos.

Tragó grueso, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo mientras sus ojos recorrían despacio el lugar, entre todas esas caras, entre todos esos chicos que babeaban por las porristas_** no **_lo logró encontrar y nuevamente apareció, ese mismo_** dolor **_que venía sintiendo desde hacía quince días.

Profundo y oscuro, como sus _**ojos**_.

Respiró profundo y siguió realizando la coreografía, el resto de las chicas la seguían a la perfección y sonrió sensual y coqueta, _**como siempre**_ y detrás de las gradas cerca de la puerta de salida, _**lo vio**_. Alto y atractivo y tierno y encantador y_** no **_era Sasuke.

Era _**Naruto**_, su mejor amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya que esta despedida no parece algo importante._

_Ya que esto se siente sin nigún valor._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Llegue!―

Rodó los ojos al notar que la casa estaba vacía, su padre estaba trabajando y su madre de seguro de compras o en el gimnasio. Subió las escaleras a su habitación, bufó al oír los gemidos provenientes del dormitorio de su hermano mayor, de seguro Pain estaba con su nueva _**presa**_, una bonita chica de cabellos azules llamada Konan.

―Pobre chica―

Dejó su bolso en el suelo y se tiró en la cama boca arriba, tomó su móvil y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

Uno, dos, tres veces sonó. Él _**no**_ le respondió, _**como siempre.**_

Aguantó las ganas de llorar y lanzó el móvil lejos de ella.

**.**

**.**

(―_¿Qué quieres? Naruto_―)

(―_Sakura-chan yo... Yo..._―)

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminó a paso lento al espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en la puerta de su placard. A través de este logró ver aquella _**vieja foto **_que descanzaba sobre su mesita de noche. Eran ellos, Sasuke, Naruto y ella. Tenían diez años, en ese tiempo_** aún **_eran amigos, aunque ahora también lo eran -si así se podía decir- Sasuke y ella aún_** no **_eran novios y Naruto le decia lo hermosa que estaba todos los días. Aunque a veces ella quería que él que se lo dijera fuera Sasuke.

Eso _**jamás**_ pasó.

Eran felices. Al menos _**ella**_ lo era.

Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

**.**

**.**

(―_Te amo, Sakura-chan_―)

(―_Yo no... Yo amo a Sasuke-kun_―)

(―_Ah_―)

(―_Lo siento, Naruto_―)

**.**

**.**

Apretó con fuerza los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras clavaba sus ojos en la imagen que el espejo le regresaba. Era alta y delgada, era hermosa y popular y_** merecia **_ser feliz.

Sonrió, falsa, _**como siempre **_y salió de su dormitorio tomando las llaves de su coche.

―¿Y tu a dónde vas?― Le pregunto su hermano mayor desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sakura bufó al verlo a unos metros de ella y clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Estaba únicamente vestido con unos boxers negros y bebía una cerveza de una lata.

―Al menos vístete―

―¿A donde vas, pequeña? ¿A _**arrastrarte **_otra vez por el Uchiha?― Rió.

―Vete al infierno―

Pain y ella no se llevaba muy bien, él era cruel y tenebroso y mujeriego y angustiante y aunque Sakura qusiera negarlo, demasiado _**parecido **_a ella.

Las llantas de su coche chillaron cuando aceleró a toda velocidad, hizó _zig-zag _entre los otros vehículos, a esa hora de la tarde había mucho tráfico, finalmente frenó de golpe al llegar a _**su **_casa. Se miró al espejo retrovisor y pintó sus labios de un llamativo color carmin, sonrió y bajó del coche coqueta. Aún llevaba el uniforme color verde de las porristas y un delicado_** listón **_del mismo color amarrando a su corto y rosado cabello.

Respiró profundo una vez en su puerta, sonrió y llamó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una amable despedida._

_Al final no puede existir tal cosa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hacía mucho frío ese día y para colmo llovía. Estacionó frente a __**su **__puerta y bajo corriendo evitando en vano mojarse, tocó el timbre varias veces pero __**nadie**__ le abrió entonces decidió usar la llave que__** él **__mismo le había dado._

_Debió haberse__** ido **__en ese momento._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si lo hubiera sabido._

_Lo he tenido que llorar todo y a cambio,_

_en ese momento, yo ya era parte de nuestro final._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué haces aquí?―

―¿No me invitas a pasar, Naruto?―

―Si, lo siento. Pasa, Sakura-chan―

Ella sonrió seductora, él rubio se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa y en cuanto cerró la puerta ella lo _**besó**_ y Naruto le _**correspondió.**_

_**Como siempre.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era la única historia que sólo yo no conocía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Sasuke-kun!_―_ Lo llamó al ingresar a la enorme casa._

_El silencio y la oscuridad la rodearon y se sintió pequeña e indefensa, igual que cuando estaba con __**él. **__Se quitó la bufanda rosa y el abrigo color marrón y lo colgó en el perchero, unas gotas resbalaron de su humedo cabello hasta acabar en el suelo. _

_Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras subía las escaleras en silencio a su dormitorio, de seguro Sasuke aún dormía._

_Eran novios desde hacía dos años, desde que estuvieron juntos en la fiesta de Naruto, Sasuke__** jamás **__le había pedido que fuera su novia, solo lo dio por echo y ella__** jamás **__quiso contradecirlo. Se conocían desde el jardín de infantes y ella lo había __**amado **__desde que conoció el significado de la palabra __**amor. **_

_Él era el mariscal de campo, el chico más atractivo, más inteligente y popular del instituto. Ella era la líder de las porristas, era una de las chicas más hermosas y populares del instituto, estaban__** destinados **__a estar juntos en la secundaria y __**así **__lo hicieron._

_Él __**no **__era cariñoso, ni tierno como tiene que ser un novio, más bien era frío y déspota y brusco pero a ella __**no**__ le importaba. Él solía gritarle, solía ordenarle y solía serle infiel._

_Ella __**siempre **__lo perdonaba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Así que no era amor._

_Sólo fue un momento que pasaste a mi lado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio. Sakura tembló al sentir la forma tan_** delicada **_en la que Naruto le quitaba la ropa y sonrió cuando él beso su frente, su cuello y su vientre.

Porque Sasuke _**siempre**_ le arrancaba la ropa y la apretaba y solía dejarle moretones y mordidas. Naruto era lento, romántico, dulce.

_**Y la amaba.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora comienzo vagamente a comprender._

_El porque solo podías pedirme disculpas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al apoyar la mano en la perrilla dorada._

_(Vete) _

_(No entres)_

_(Lárgate)_

_Y abrió la puerta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Debo de haber estado muy emocionada._

_En el momento en que me dejaste._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ah― Volvió a gemir mientras el rubio la penetraba.

Era suave y delicado, Sasuke siempre solía _**lastimarla. **_

―Ah, Sakura-chan―

Ella sonrió al escucharlo nombrarla y lo abrazó con fuerza, con los brazos y con las piernas, él estaba arriba, sintió la respiración entre cortada del rubio en su cuello y ella clavó sus ojos verdes en el techo blanco de la habitación mientras sentía como sus paredes vaginales se contraían apretando el miembro del de ojos azules.

Y a pesar de todo, se sintió_** culpable**_.

Y nuevamente volvieron los recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esperaba otra vez por ti._

_¿Como pude ser tan tonta?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero escuchó sus gemidos, luego __**los vio.**_

_Su corazón se estrujó (Como la primera vez) y las primeras lágrimas bajaron lenta y torturantemente por sus mejillas, aunque ya debería estar__** acostumbrada**__. _

_Él volteó a verla, frío, déspota, sádico._

―_Lárgate, Sakura_―

_Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, más por la escena que por sus palabras. Él continuó penetrándola pero sin quitar la vista de __**ella**__ -de Sakura- quien aún estaba como tonta parada en el umbral de la puerta viendo esa enfermiza y repugnante escena y Sakura al fin logró ver__** quien **__era la chica con la que su novio la engañaba. _

_No era Ino o Karin u otra de las chicas con las que solía engañarla. Era una chica__** nueva **__y cuando supo __**quien**__ era, su alma se desgarró un poquito más._

_Y __**Hinata**__ sonrió._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una amable despedida._

_Al final no puede existir tal cosa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Ya te vas?―

Ella asintió mientras acababa de amarrar su cabello en una alta coleta con el _**listón verde **_y clavó sus ojos en él. Aún estaba desnudo, acostado sobre la cama, solo una sábana blanca lo cubría.

―Sakura-chan― La llamó, ella se acercó a paso lento a él.

Naruto se arrodillo en la cama para quedar a su altura y la sábana resbaló por su cuerpo desnudo.

―_**Te amo**_―

Y la beso como nunca nadie lo había echo, con_** amor**_. Y Sakura le correspondió.

―Naruto―

―Dime―

―_**No**_ se lo digas a nadie―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si lo hubiera sabido._

_Lo he tenido que llorar todo y a cambio,_

_en ese momento, yo ya era parte de nuestro final._

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente volvió a colocarse su unifrome de porristas, volvió a amarrar su cabello con ese delicado _**listón verde**_ y volvió a sonreir (_**Falsa**_) al verse al espejo.

Sasuke la esperaba en la puerta del instituto para entrar juntos, volvieron a tomarse de la mano, volvieron a besarse y ella volvió a decir que lo extrañaba. Más por_** costumbre **_que porque de verdad lo sintiera.

A medio camino, se cruzaron con _**ella**_.

Con Hnata Hyūga.

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza, evitándola y Sakura aguantó las ganas de golpearla estrujando la mano de Sasuke, este no se quejó pero Sakura notó que estaba enojado y serio y que veía con_** odio **_a Naruto. El rubio solo sonreía como tonto _**enamorado**_ al verla y tenía esa mirada triste que _**siempre **_ponía cuando la veía con su mejor_** amigo **_y Hinata, ella se veía frágil y_** rota **_y agena a esa escena, aunque Sakura sabía que Hinata _**no**_ quería a Sasuke sino a Naruto.

Entonces fue cuando ella comprendió _**todo.**_

Eran un doloroso y torturante cuento de hadas, donde ella_** no **_era la príncesa, era la bruja malvada, enamorada del villano (De Sasuke) Donde el príncipe azul (Naruto) había _**errado**_ su camino y se había enamorado de la bruja malvada (De Sakura) y la tímida y hermosa príncesa (Como Hinata) había buscado su _**venganza **_cuando le arrebataron el amor de su príncipe.

Ese cuento de hadas su madre _**no **_se lo había contado, quizás porque era demasiado _**enfermo**_ y retorcido para una niña o quizás porque _**no**_ era un cuento de hadas.

_**Era su vida.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era la única historia que sólo yo no conocía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y... ¿Qué les pareció?

Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un _fanfic _donde Sakura fuera la mala, por así decirlo. Auqnue siendo sinceras, Sakura no era la mala, todos lo eran. Y la canción simplemente me encanta, se llama "_The only story a I didn´t know_" de IU, traducida al español por supuesto.

En fin, creo que la letra es preciosa y el video lo es aún más, altamente recomendado.

En fin. Me alegro que se hayan tomado un momentito para leer este _one-shot _y les agrdecería aún más si me dejan un _reviews._

Saludos. Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
